Fire Phoenix
by Bella-Piano
Summary: Aura Phoenix is the daughter of a scientist who is in charge of a secret underground facility. Not only that, but she's also an experiment; the most powerful experiment her father has created. . . There's action, adventure, and even some romance. R&R! R-T
1. Kidnapped

**A/N: Well, this one is kinda like Maximum Ride, but it's my own story. Hope you like it!**

**~Bella**

* * *

**Fire Phoenix**

**Prologue**

If you had the chance to become one of the worlds most powerful, would you take it? Even if it involved pain, loss, and even no home, would you still take it? I would say no, if I were you. 'Cause, I have it, and I didn't even want it. I still don't want it. But I had no choice. And, who knows? Maybe you're just like me. . . But, what, and who am I? My name is Aura Phoenix. I'm fifteen, and an orphan. I don't know who my parents are and I'm constantly on the run.

Oh, and one other thing: I'm not even human.

**Fire Phoenix**

**Chapter 1. Kidnapped**

_Drip, drip, drip._ That is the sound that I have been listening to for the past hour. I'm in a small cave, my back against the cold, hard rock wall. Why am I in a cave? Because I'm a run away. Why am I a run away? Let me explain: My father is the head of a secret facility. The facility is underground, making it hard to find. And hard to get in and out of. But that's the point. Once you're in, they don't want you out. The secret facility is made to create a super human race. The government doesn't know about it yet. Apparently, my father is planning on telling them once his plan is a success. But that's just it; he's already succeeded. It's just that his successful experiment is no longer there. And guess who the experiment is?

Moi.

Yes, you're probably thinking, "Why in the world would a father do that?" That was the exact question I asked myself the day I was locked in a cellar. But, that was ten years ago. I was five. An innocent, helpless five year old girl. That's changed. You see, he thought he was making a super human race that only he could control. But it didn't work that way. See, what people would call me would be a 'mutant.' My skin is slightly harder than the average human, my reflexes are sharper, I'm stronger, I can see better, smell better, and I heal faster. But that's not it: I can also control fire. I'm the only one I know of that lived through the process of an ability. I consider myself lucky.

I was able to escape a few months ago, and I am now staying in this elegant, dark cave. I live on my own, and I try to stay away from my fathers agents as much as possible. I found them a few days ago, and barely managed to escape. I can fight, but obviously that's a bit difficult against several grown men.

I stood up, and rubbed my hands against my dirty jeans. I grabbed my beat up bag and threw it over my shoulder. After arguing with myself on which way to go, I finally walked to my left, going down a narrow, dark path in the cave. I could see just fine, but the lighting changed, showing me that it was darker. I walked a little ways before I was able to see the first bit of light. I walked towards it, memorizing everything. Once I was out I could see buildings, homes, cars, and people. People who didn't know what was going on around them; people that didn't bother to see what was going on around them.

I walked out, and tried with all my might to blend in. I probably didn't, though, considering my condition. I had a few scrapes; bruises; my long, dark brown hair was slightly tangled; my clothes were ripped in places; and I even had some blood on them. Not exactly what girls in the twenty-first century wore. I knew I was getting stared at, but I ignored them, and just kept walking. _I_ have _to get new clothes_, I thought to myself. I finally found my way out of the crowd, and walked towards a little shop. I walked towards the back, and went up to the back door. It was locked, as usual. I placed my hand on the door, and melted a piece of it off. I stuck my hand in, and opened the door from the inside. I walked in quietly, and looked around the little kitchen. I grabbed a few donuts, bottles of water, and some sandwiches. I stuffed them into my bag, and looked around. No one seemed to be there, and there weren't any cameras. So, I hurried out of the small kitchen, and placed the piece of wood back in place. I new it was no use, but it was better then finding a hole in your door.

I ran out from behind the little shop, and started up a hill. No one ever came up here, and when they did, they were usually just kids. The hill was covered in dirt, trees scattered in different places. There was one cave near by, and it led to where I was staying. I walked towards it, and walked in. Now, I would usually check and make sure if someone was there. But, I didn't. So, when I walked in, I was launched up. Guess what I was in.

A net.


	2. A Friend

**A/N: Here is chapter two. Hope you like it! ^^**

**~Bella**

* * *

**Chapter 2. A Friend**

Once I was launched up I cried out, surprised. I looked around, trying to find who did it, but couldn't see any one. I grabbed the ropes and started burning them, but I then felt pressure on my neck, and before I knew it, I had passed out.

* * *

"Micah!" a disapproving, male voice called. the voice was vaguely familiar, but I was too out of it to place it.

I had my arms and legs tied up, and my eyes were closed. I was awake, but i didn't want to know where I was, or have them know that I was awake.

"What?" a young voice, boyish, answered innocently.

"Hope told me that-" the voice stopped abruptly, and I felt something hovering above me.

"Yeah, I know." The boys voice sounded disappointed. "But, she has an ability! It's-"

"Fire, I know." If my eyes would have been open, they would have widened. That's when it dawned on me. It was Griffin. He was my best friend, almost brother, growing up. He was an experiment, like me, and we were kept in the same cellar. That's how I met him. But, when I was thirteen they took him away for a testing. They wanted to know if he was strong enough for an ability. A few hours later I found out that he had died. I had cried every night for a few weeks, and then I finally shut myself down. I let them do whatever they wanted with me, not caring anymore. But, a few months before I turned fifteen I decided that I was going to escape. That was our plan. To escape.

I felt a warm, strong hand press gently against my cheek, and tried with all of my might not to open my eyes, to show him that I was okay. I felt the ropes loosen, and then I heard foot steps.

"Griffin?" I heard a little girls voice ask.

"Wait, Hope," he said quietly. I felt the ropes taken off of me, and then he laid me down gently next to a warm fire. I staid as still as possible, knowing that he was still sitting next to me. I had to do something, let him know that I was okay. So I lit a flame in my hand, and made it turn blue. I heard a little gasp come from the little girl, and tried not to smile. I closed my hand, and let the flame disappear. I felt him place his hand in mine, and squeeze it. I smiled lightly, deciding it was fine.

"Rest," he said quietly, and then I felt a blanket placed on top of me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is she okay?" I heard the boy ask.

"Is she? She has to be. Is she?: the little girl asked. I smiled a little, and tried sitting up.

"Whoa, there. Slow down." Griffin placed a hand on my back, and helped me up. I opened my eyes, and found myself staring into. . . two pairs of bright, grayish-blue eyes. I laughed a little, and the kids faces lit up. They both sat down in front of me, a smile on each of their faces.

"Aura," Griffin said. I smiled when I heard him say my name, "this is Micah and Hope." Hope waved when he said her name, and Micah just smiled. Hope has short, curly light brown hair, and bright, grayish-blue eyes. Micah had jet black hair, and his eyes were just about the same, but was more green then blue. They were both pale, and each had freckles sprinkled across their noses.

"It's nice to meet you!" Hope said in a soprano voice. I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Micah didn't say anything, but that was fine. I turned to Griffin, and stared up into his face, trying to see the difference in it from when I last saw him. His hair was slightly longer. It was a dark brown, almost black, and it fell into his eyes. Shaggy, you could say. he had dark brown eyes, and his skin was an olive skin tone. He wore a crooked smile when I looked at him, and I could help but smile back.

"It's nice to see you again, Aura," he said quietly.

"It's nice to see you, too," I replied, smiling. My face faltered, and something passed through his eyes. He looked at Micah, and the little boy grabbed Hope's hand. They ran off into a cave, leaving me and Griffin alone.

I looked up at him, my face sad. "I thought you were dead." He nodded, his eyes showing slight sadness. He was always good at hiding emotion.

"They told you that so you wouldn't know." my brows drew together.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"They didn't give me an ability." He sat down in front of me. "They gave me these." That's when I noticed; he had wings. One was poking out from behind his black jacket. It was a dark brown, white and black freckling in places.

"Oh," I said, my voice barely audible.

"it's okay." He looked up at me, and tried to smile. I shook my head.

"No, it's not okay," I said fiercely. "None of this is okay." He looked at me, his eyes sad.

"We can't do anything about it now. Just be happy that I'm not dead, and that you're okay." He smiled a little, the side of his lip pulling up higher than the other. I smiled, and nodded.

"Okay," I said. I wasn't going to let it go, though. 'Cause it definitely wasn't okay.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, and REVIEW!**


	3. Little Miss Fortune Teller

****

A/N: Chapter three. Hope you like it!

**~Bella**

* * *

**Chapter 3. Little Miss Fortune Teller**

It was getting dark now, and Griffin was with the kids down by a fire. I was alone on the edge of a cliff, thinking. That's really all that I've been doing the past few hours.

I sighed, and turned away. I walked down the long path which leaded away from them. I had made up my mind. I wasn't going to stay with them. I couldn't. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't. I would put them in danger just by being with them. I didn't want them to get hurt because of me. I didn't want Griffin hurt. Period.

I passed a boulder on my way out, and stopped. I signed my last name and wrote, _Sorry. Love you_ with my over heated skin.

After that all I did was run.

* * *

**Five Hours Later**

I had stopped at an old motel, and managed to sneak past the front desk. I slept up in the attic on an old mattress that they didn't throw away. But, I couldn't get to sleep. At all. This is why I don't attach myself to people. Because, once you attach yourself, it's hard to reattach. And this was _very_ hard.

I heard a tap on the window, and jumped up.

"Hello?" I asked quietly, getting into stance.

"Oh, calm down," said a soprano voice. A black haired head poked through the opening of the window, and a pixie like girl appeared.

"Who are you?" I asked, staring.

"Oh, I'm Crystal. I saw your future and am here to help."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. But, I will update soon, so no worries.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Bella**


End file.
